


Bindings

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: A prince has got to slay. Mainly he's got to slay the dragon-witch, who has now taken Virgil hostage.





	Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt phrase: What do you want with me? (Said helplessly)

Roman felt the pain of exhaustion with every pant he took. He was running, as fast as he could ever imagine Thomas’… not exactly athletic body could run. It was a long and dark corridor, dreary in its design as well as its ambience. It was dreary because Roman knew what was ahead, and he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

As the hallway opened up Roman was blinded by a blazing light. Before he could even become accustomed he felt something wrap around his limbs, and when he could finally see he was fully ensnared by some vines.

“Always running ahead without a second thought… you’ll never change will you princey” A snarky voice echoed throughout the room. As Roman looked up he saw him.

Virgil.

He was laying playfully atop a throne, which itself sat atop a pile of gold, which glistened from the illumination of an amass of candles.

Roman tutted, refusing to fall into a battle of insults. Not with him.

He tugged at the vines, but the thick binds refused to yield to his efforts. He grunted pulling harder and harder, until he couldn’t hold his breath any longer and collapsed, breathing heavily.

**“What do you want from me?” He said helplessly.**

“You. I just want you.” Virgil replied. The retort was so quick, so dry…. So honest. It reminded Roman of the reason why he had come all this way.

This wasn’t the real Virgil.

“Then why did you take him?” Roman shouted angrily. “If you wanted just me then why did you involve Virgil?”

“You know how magic works” The Virgil sighed. “You created the rules. Magic is only as powerful as the desires of its caster, but since I am a being of pure magic, I have no caster. I need a vessel to function, to get to you.”

The Virgil stood up from the throne and made his descent toward Roman, smiling gleefully each time he got closer.

“This isn’t what he wants…” Roman spat out.

“Oh?” The Virgil cocked his head “But we’ve been working so well together so far, what makes you say that?”

Roman gritted his teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check. “Because he knows this isn’t what I want.”

“…what?” The response confused the creature.

“Virgil is always so careful, so tentative when it comes to people’s feelings. He never lets himself takes actions that aren’t 100% guaranteed to either help us or not annoy us.”

He stared up at the thing in front of him, looking for Virgil’s eyes “If I did something to upset you, Virgil, I’m…I’m sorry”

Tears began to form.

“But please.” He begged “I don’t want this. I don’t want to lose you.”

Those words acted like a trigger. With one fluid motion, the Virgil pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed his side. With a horrendous screech, he dropped to the floor, the vines quickly weakening around Roman.

The Prince ripped off the offending foliage and swoops over to Virgil. He immediately started to cast a healing spell.

“Are you okay? Virgil? Virgil please!” Roman choked out.

He began to feel the boy’s muscles contract as a low grunt escaped his mouth.

“Shut up Princey.”

The Prince laughed.

A darting shadow caught Roman’s eyes, as he span around to try to catch it he found the beast slinking away down the hallway.

“Just leave them,” Virgil asked, carefully sitting himself up “I’m sure it’s not going to try that again.” He turned to look at Roman “Ro… I’m really sorry-”

“No. Don’t apologise, A creature of pure magic can have the strangest effects on people, it’s hardly your-“

“It is my fault Roman” Virgil grimaced “It was able to play on my feelings. It wasn’t lying when it said our wants were the same.”

“…you wanted me~” Roman purred.

“No, shut it!” Virgil blushed “It’s just! You’ve been gone from the mindscape for so long… even Logan was beginning to miss you.”

“You can say you missed me you know, no one will judge.”

“Everyone will judge. That’s the whole point of a reputation you know.”

Roman laughs “Alright alright. I’m sorry I haven’t spent a lot of time with you. It’s not like I didn’t want to, I’ve just been busy with…something”

“Something?”

“It’s a secret”

Virgil rolls his eyes “It’s another quest isn’t it.”

“Look, I’ve been reading up on alchemy and there’s this cool creature I wanna use.”

“I get it Princey, I’m looking forward to it.”

As they stood up Virgil continued.

“Magic is only as powerful as the desires of the caster, eh?” He turned to the prince with a grin on his face “From how quickly you were able to heal my wound, I guess we know how you feel about me.”

Now it was Roman’s turn to blush.


End file.
